Our Final Flight
by Yokai Moon
Summary: Fang should have known better then to let pride get the better of her. Lightning should have quit while she was ahead. Snow should have tried harder to stop them. Everyone should have done something more. They were all to blame. Warning Inside Complete Cover by RedKid11 on dA
1. No Reason

**Disclaimer for ENTIRE story: I do not own FFXIII and suing me would be pretty pointless cause I have nothing except FFXIII and 2 and you can't take those away from me cause I needz them...**

**[T+] Warning may contain: Mild Gore, Non-Character Death, slight OOC, not for the faint of heart or for those who absolutely love Fang.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I.<em>**

They were _just _starting to relax when Lightning tried to drag them out on another hunt, for Hope's sake she would say when someone other than Hope complained. She wanted him to try hunting a fiend on his own, get a feel for solo missions so when he applied for the Academy he would be leagues ahead of the grunts. Snow seemed more than happy to tag along, if it meant not having to listen to Fang and Lightning screaming at each other. Fang stayed behind, as she did the past 3 hunts, and tended to more important duties: making a fire and cooking the meat she salvaged from their last fight.

It was no secret that Lightning and Fang never saw eye to eye on what was important. Lightning thought it was the end of the world if anyone took a breather and God forbid you try to convince her otherwise. Fang was, as logic would dictate, the complete opposite. She would fight tooth and nail with Lightning to prove even a great hunter such as herself needed a break once in a while.

"Work never gets done when you're on your ass poking at fires," Lightning snapped at the hunter.

Fang rolled her eyes, "Is that how you see this little get together: as work? This was supposed to be _fun_ or did you forget the meaning of the word?"

"Five years pass and you haven't changed one fucking bit," Lightning sneered over her shoulder.

Fang waved a twig she was going to toss into the fire, "You still got that stick up your ass, _Captain_."

She tossed the branch into the fire.

If anyone was paying attention enough they would have heard the sarcasm dripping in Fang's voice when she spoke the word 'captain', but Lightning took Fang's tone as insulting.

The strawberry blonde scowled deeper, but instead of firing back her own retort, she dragged Hope and Snow into the jungle, never sparring Fang a second glance.

Vanille, concerned, touched Fang's arm gently, but the older woman jerks away without realizing. Vanille had been anxious ever since Fang and her awakening from their crystal sleep about a month ago. Fang couldn't blame her. She even felt a little uneasy. They were both a bit shaken when they returned to their home, or perhaps: what was left of it. The place had changed considerably: a large part of Gran Pulse had gone straight to hell from Cocoon populating the areas. There wasn't much left of Gran Pulse to be called Gran Pulse.

At first Fang was angry, and it wasn't just a little angry. She was ready to make a deal with the Goddess and go back to her original Focus: destroying Cocoon. If it wasn't for Vanille talking some much needed sense into Fang she would still be raiding food storage and sabotaging G.C. equipment Her actions might be the reason Lightning is always short tempered with her. Even though everyone, including Lightning, was glad the two Pulse-born were once again among them, the Captain did not appreciate Fang making her job harder than it needed to be.

Fang's excuse was she just wanted to defend what little was left of her home, but Lightning brushed her off.

Lightning had changed for the worse since she found out Fang had been causing headaches through the military and even though Fang helped make everything right with the citizens: there were so many reasons to hate the Captain now.

She was colder, more emotionless.

She acted more like a dictator than a leader.

She was acting like she was better than Fang.

Lightning was not better than Fang. As a matter of fact Fang considered the strawberry blonde to be so far beneath her that Lightning was lower than dirt.

There you can say Vanille's concerned lied: Fang's pride. The poor woman didn't know where it came from or why it decided now to take over the better half of Fang; they had been in crystal for five years. In the past, Fang never let her ego get the best of her and even during their journey to complete their Focus, Fang never let something as trivial as pride cloud her better judgment. All she could do was sit quietly with her hands under her bottom and watch in silence as Fang picked at the fire.

"I can tell you're anxious," Sazh whispered to Vanille, planting himself right next to the brunette, "Your home isn't the same and you're afraid everything's changed right?"

Vanille shook her head and leaned into Sazh's ear, "Can we perhaps talk somewhere private?"

Sazh tilted his head in concern, a bright red chocobo chick chirping in his somewhat smaller afro, "Huh? Why?"

The woman pointed over to Fang whose back was turned to them. She them motioned over to a large boulder that could act like a barrier between them and Fang. Sazh nodded in understanding ad picked himself up, helping Vanille, and lead her behind the rock unnoticed. Fang locked over her shoulder just as she saw them disappear behind it, but paid them no mind.

She reached out to the meat she had on the spit and withdrew her hand with a sharp cry, "Damn it!" Fang muttered more curses as she stuck her index finger in her mouth, "Note to self: don't touch food on an open fire…"

* * *

><p>Fang's eyes narrowed as Lightning, Snow, and Hope came into view. It was hours beyond the time they promised to be back and it was nearing nightfall. Snow was quick to ask about food and sat down with joy when he saw there was still meat on a now low fire. He picked at it to judge which was the meatier part and dug in, managing a short 'thank you' with his mouth full. Vanille and Sazh had finished their talk just before they arrived, so Fang was a bit irritated, and annoyed, that she had no one to talk to for hours until they returned and when they <em>finally <em>decide to come back no one paid her any mind. Not even thanks (Snow's did not count as he was too busy scarfing down his meal) for keeping the food warm or staying at the camp like a good girl without setting it on fire out of boredom.

She watched as Lightning patted Hope on the head and congratulate him on defeating the enemy on his own, however she was not smiling because even though he did a wonderful, spanking job he still wasn't good enough to leave the battle uninjured. Fang knew, from the day she saw those two interacting, that Lightning wanted to mold him into some perfect fighting machine; she wanted him to be her lapdog even if she didn't recognize it herself. What sickened Fang the most was that Hope was ever so obedient, never questioning anything she said just like a loyal hound.

She wanted to throw up when he smiled and took whatever praise she gave her.

"-And when it tried to call for its buddies Hope shoved his boomerang down its throat, insta-kill!" Snow laughed with a mouthful.

Hope blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "It wasn't that great. Probably wasn't dead either. It kept twitching even after I did that."

"But you still took it down," Lightning said, sitting besides Fang, "And that's good enough."

"By whose standards?" Fang muttered.

Whether or not it was meant to be heard was debatable, either way Lightning still heard it.

"Excuse me?" The Captain ranked solider ground out between her teeth.

Fang threw a small twig into the fire, picking her lance up as she stood, "Hard of hearing are we? I asked 'by whose standards'."

The others exchanged looks, but wisely kept their mouths shut and merely stood off at the sidelines, in case the two engaged in inevitable combat. Hope and Vanille took it upon themselves to do a short perimeter check and agreed to go look for chocobos to play with, if they were in the area of course. As much as Hope wanted to defend himself, getting between Fang and Lightning was like trying to get between a fight over food between two Behemoth Kings. Anyone who stepped in the middle was bound to get hurt.

"I'll have you know Fang, that Hope is doing a marvelous job," Lightning growled back, also taking to her feet, "I don't know what your problem is with him, but while you were busy taking a nap for five years he's been honing his skills-"

"I don't give a Tonberry's ass if he's 'honing his skills'. It's you that I have the problem with," Fang confessed, gripping her lance tight.

Lightning's brows knotted at this information, "You have a problem with me?" The solider paused to give a short, mocking laugh, "Of course you do. You never could handle me being better than you. Hell you can't even accept the fact that after five years I've-"

Fang swung her lance, which Lightning quickly blocked with her blade, eyes locking with each other in a silent stare down. Fang was the first to cave, but she struck first. Her foot came hard into Lightning's stomach, shocking the woman and crippling her to her knees. Concern flashed across Snow and Sazh's faces and they ran to Lightning's side, asking if she was okay and if she needed a potion right then and there. Lightning dismissed them and managed to her feet alone, clenching her midsection in pain, her blue eyes turned hard and cold.

"I strongly suggest you think long and hard about the next words that come out of your mouth," Fang said with a sneer.

"Bitch," Lightning retorted and switched her weapon to gun mode, "You have three seconds to run before I start blowing holes into your head."

Fang shook her head, "You're the one who better run because if you shoot and miss I won't be giving you a chance to escape."

She crouched low to the ground, lance held in a defensive position as Lightning took aim to fire.

"Maybe you two should quit while you're ahead-" Snow managed to break in, but Lightning nearly shot his head off, "OI! I'm just trying to look out for what's best for you and-"

"Shut up, Snow," Lightning hissed and turned her gun back to Fang.

The two warriors stayed in like that for several seconds, both waiting to see who would make the first move. Fang twitched slightly and Lightning rushed her, firing several rounds at the Oerban. With a curse, Fang back peddled and turned her back, heading straight for the small path that lead to the better part of the Gran Pulse plains. Lightning was about to follow suit when Snow grasped her cape, and with a tug, pulled her back.

"What the hell Snow?" Lightning yelled, ripping her red cape from his grip.

His face was solemn, and his tone when he spoke was dead serious, "Lightning, you need to sit down and take the god damn potion."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do," Lightning hissed and didn't give him a second glance as she took off after Fang.

"Damn it, sis-" Snow began, but cut himself off to dodge a volley of bullets, "LIGHTNING!"

Sazh rolled his eyes and laid back, "Aw, she'll be fine. Fang would never do anything to hurt her too bad."

Snow shook his head, examining the small graze on this forearm, "But…I have to think about-"

"Don't worry so much," Sazh interrupted, "I'm worried too, but there's not much we can do once they get going."

Snow nodded in agreement and sat besides Sazh, taking over Fang's job at picking at the fire, awaiting their return. He was still uneasy and wished he had the will to go after them; he should have listened to his instincts.


	2. Noot

**Warning: Mild Gore, non-character death**

* * *

><p>II<p>

Lightning was going to _kill _Fang.

She raced across the plains to follow after the Oerban, always keeping Fang within her sight. When Fang turned, Lightning did the same, firing whenever she saw an opportunity. Fang was just as nimble as she was before she was turned to crystal, maybe even more so. Her muscles flexed with every move she made: graceful and strong.

Did she grow just as strong as everyone else?

While they journeyed together as L'cie Lightning knew there was a difference in power between Fang and her. Even when they were together for a short time, using each other for comfort through tough times, Lightning knew Fang was always in control. Cool and calculating she manipulated her way into Lightning's mind without doing much but flash one of her infamous smiles. It couldn't have been called a relationship if one partner was acting like the rider whilst the other took the role of the horse. It didn't take a genius to know who was which.

Lightning had trained for years to get where she was in both strength and status and within the wilderness of the Gran Pulse world she honed her skill to its sharpness and maybe even beyond that. She didn't care if Fang was some part of the destroyer of man, worlds, she could be the destroyer of the fucking Universe; Lightning was still going to kick her ass across Gran Pulse and back if only to prove that she could.

"Why are you running away?" Lightning mocked as she jumped over a tree root and fired two shots at Fang.

The Oerban warrior smirked and swiftly turned around, twirling her lance just as the bullets were closing in and deflected them. She didn't stick around though; she continued to run, zigzagging this way and that to avoid any obstacles and or beasts that were in the area. Fang grabbed onto the branch of a tree and hoisted herself up with one arm, silently daring the soldier to follow her choice of path. Imagine her surprise when Lightning did just that and didn't bother to grab the branch. A pang of jealous rage stabbed into Fang's heart and she quickly tried to dismiss the feeling, but it wouldn't leave.

"No need to show off, sunshine," Fang muttered under her breathe as she quickly moved higher into the tree, looking over shoulder to see just how far Lightning was behind her.

The Captain was already half way up the tree.

Fang growled, unable to keep her face stoic when she saw Lightning was closing in on her.

Just what did Lightning do to get this good?

"So you think you're better than me?" Fang shouted, dodging bullets as she climbed higher.

She heard Lightning snort below her, "I know I am."

The arrogance in Lightning's voice, the way she said it, made Fang's skin itch and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Fang leapt down from the branch she was perched on, her foot came into contact with Lightning's head and they both fell, smashing against thick branches and being beaten by the sharp edges of the twigs. Lightning was the first to crash down on the cold, unforgiving earth. Fang, being more aware of herself, landed gracefully on her feet. The Oerban looked down at Lightning, her eyes shining bright with rage. Fang was pissed, for lack of better words, by Lightning's showy ego.

"You will never be better than me," Fang growled at the strawberry blonde, "Train all you want, _Sunshine_; there's too much of a difference between you and me."

She watched as Lightning made an attempt to regain her senses. The Captain sat up slowly, trying to shake the shock that had taken over her body. Fang's kick rattled Lightning's brain hard so everything was a blur as she tried to compose herself. Lightning brought her hand to her head, feeling the familiar wet and hot mess that was her life fluid. She growled in irritation; Fang managed to pull one over on her, but that changed nothing. Lightning wasn't going to back down from this fight, not until she had Fang groveling on her hands and knees for mercy.

Lightning staggered to her feet, and held her mechanized weapon to Fang, "I'm going to make you scream, Fang."

Fang replied with a smirk and leaned her back against the tree, arms folded neatly across her chest and lance resting against her shoulder, "Good luck with that, Light."

"What? Giving up already?" Lightning mocked. The corner of her lips tugged upwards of the thought of victory.

Fang shrugged and picked at something under her fingernails, "Oh, not at all, but it appears you have bigger problems to worry about, then trying to make lil' ol' me scream."

Lightning's eyebrows knotted, "What the hell are you-"

Fang smirked and disappeared into the tree just as a Behemoth King swiped Lightning across her back sending the soldier flying off her feet and back onto the ground face first. Lightning's body virtually went into shock from the sudden, and powerful, blow and she lay on the motionless, eyes wide and mouth agape as soundlessly screaming. Fang tilted her head slightly to the side as Lightning made a pathetic attempt to get to her feet. She swayed back and forth and was unable to get a good footing.

The Behemoth King roared as it saw Lightning move and made another swipe at her. The soldier's instincts kicked into gear and she quickly dodged it with a quick duck.

"Well I suppose, since you're better than me," Fang said, carefully hiding herself within the shadows of the branches, "You can take that Behemoth King on all by your lonesome."

"Fang," Lightning growled with loathing, looking up to Fang, who was smirking above.

The Behemoth swiped at Lightning again and again, keeping the soldier on defense until it swung it's massive tail and decided crushing her was the effective way of killing her. Lightning managed to block the tail, but the force sent her back into the tree, shaking it violently. Lightning coughed profoundly, blood mixed with saliva.

"You can't handle it?" Fang asked, dropping the hint for Lightning, "Too much even for the almighty Lightning?"

Lightning clenched her stomach tightly, releasing a choked sob, "F-Fang!"

If Fang wasn't too busy enjoying the fact Lightning was struggling she would have heard just how pleading Lightning sounded. The soldier quickly dodged rolled out the way as the Behemoth tried to stomp on her, but she faltered. Her ribs were cracked and her jerky movements shattered the ribs. Lightning lay on the ground, gasping in pain as she clenched her sides. Her mind, so focused on the pain, did not register the Behemoth's massive form looming directly over her until it's claws tore into her chest.

Fang cringed when the Behemoth managed to trap Lightning beneath it; one of its massive paws had pinned down Lightning's arm that held her gun. With one mighty swipe of its claws the Behemoth cut a wound deep into Lightning's stomach and that is when Lightning screamed.

The scent of blood lingered heavily in the air; Fang couldn't help the to smile at the cry of agony Lightning released. Her face twisted with sweet satisfaction. _Serves her right. This is what happens when you think you can do it all._ Tears spilled freely, unchecked by the usual stoic solider.

The Oerban frowned deeply when the Behemoth shattered the barriers of sound with its roar of victory, continuing to tear into Lightning's bowels.

Why wasn't Lightning calling for help?

Fang would, in an instant, leap down and fend the Behemoth off if Lightning would just say something, anything, to indicate she needed help. Fang knew she was being stubborn; that had to be it, but when you're getting your inside torn to Kingdom come you would be wise to push stubbornness aside and ask for aid.

After a few moments of watching the Behemoth claw and tear into Lightning's flesh, Fang decided to gloat a little, to rub it into Lightning's face that she couldn't handle it at all. She fell right atop the beast's head and stabbed her lance deep into its eye. The Behemoth wailed in agony and bucked wildly to throw Fang off of it. The hunter detached herself from it just before it sent her off and landed in a crouch besides Lightning.

She was unconscious. The pain has knocked her out and would that would explain why she wasn't begging for mercy.

Fang shook her head once more and brushed her fingers over the soldier's exposed innards, grimacing slightly, "Jeez, you could have at least mouthed the words."

She debated on giving a potion to the strawberry blonde.

"Are you even still alive, Sunshine?" Fang asked even though her shallow, hitched breathing was an indication she was.

Lightning coughed, spitting out blood in response. Fang frowned deeply when she felt something wet touch her hand. Lightning repeatedly nudged Fang's hand with her own until Fang lifted her hand into her own and held it.

"Got somethin' to say?" Fang asked.

But instead of answering, Lightning shakily drew Fang's hand down to her stomach.

The Oerban's eyes narrowed and she tilted her head slightly to the side and examined the gaping wound.

"What is it?" Fang muttered, her eyes moving fast to spot what Lightning was obviously trying to show her.

The Behemoth was practically screaming now, but Fang paid it little mind, she was more curious as to what Lightning had going on inside her stomach. Finally something caught her attention, something...that didn't appear to be an organ. Leaning forward a little to get a better look, Fang looked hard at the odd anomaly.

"F-Fang..." Lightning called out softly before growing silent.

The blood in Fang's veins froze as horror; her eyes widened as she took a long, hard look at what Lightning was trying to show her and sickness washed over her. She scrambled back from Lightning.

"N-no…i-impossible," Fang stuttered. Her body began shaking uncontrollably, "H-h-how?"

* * *

><p>"No way." Vanille said disbelief, "I don't believe any of you!"'<p>

"But it's true," Hope urged her, "We can prove it!"

"I still don't believe you," Vanille said with a deep frown, folding her arms across her chest in defiance.

Sazh rolled his eyes, "Well believe it or not-"

"I don't."

"-she is," Sazh finished with a scowl, "That's why Snow was so concerned."

Snow scoffed, "I would have gone after her if she didn't shoot at me like a mad woman!"

"And you're telling me the reason why Fang and I were out of this loop was because she didn't want Fang to know?" Vanille questioned, she was starting to slowly, but surely, allow the new information to be taken in, "B-but I guess she couldn't predict we'd be back huh?"

Hope nodded, "And even when you guys did come back she wanted to really surprise Fang," he blushed slightly, "It was a tough decision at first, but it's what she wanted."

"She told us that Fang always wanted to raise kids, back when we were saving the world," Snow chuckled, "But what's better than raising your own child? Not adopted."

"So is it a boy or girl?" Vanille asked in curiosity. She was finally opening to the idea of being an aunt, "Is it too early to tell?"

"It's a girl, found out right before we left," Snow pronounced with a big grin, "Serah was so excited when she heard the news. Not only is she going to be an aunt, but she's gonna have a little niece to play dress up with."

Vanille and the others laughed cheerfully for a few moments before Vanille let out a gasp, "Guys, Fang and Lightning are fighting! What if Fang accidently kicks or punches Lightning too hard. She could have a miscarriage and-"

"Calm down Vanille," Hope suggested, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Fang wouldn't seriously-"

"ARE YOU BLIND?" Vanille exclaimed, shocking the men, "Those two looked like they were going to kill each other before they took off running! I told you about Fang's attitude earlier today Sazh! MAKER FORBID THEY ENCOUNTER A BEHEMOTH KING!"

The Oerban was quickly becoming hysterical with the thought of something happening to Lightning's still developing baby. It was hard to believe anyways, Lightning didn't show any signs of being pregnant; no morning sickness, not even the violent mood swings and the craving of odd food. She even looked as thin as the day Vanille met her. Now just knowing Lightning was going to be a mother set Vanille into overbearing annoying sister mode and she was also angry.

How can an expecting mother put her unborn child at risk? _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

"Oh come on Vanille, if they ran into a Behemoth I'm positive," Hope said with a smile. It was a small attempt to reassure the girl, "That Fang would put whatever is bothering her aside and fight with Lightning to kill it."

Snow couldn't help but grin his widest, "Yeah, I mean, what are the chances that Fang would _just _leave Lightning to fight a Behemoth King on her own?"

"Yeah," Hope smiled, "Fang's not that petty; you know her better than anyone Vanille. Lightning will be fine."

* * *

><p>Fang could feel the tears falling from her eyes; she was still shaking, the Behemoth's monstrous wails going ignored as it made weak attempts to swat the lance from its eye. She was still trying to gather what little of her mind she had left and figure out just what the hell she saw among the mess that was Lightning's insides.<p>

The Oerban felt the sickness burn in the back of her throat and she quickly fell forward to dispel the bile on to the grass; realization slapping her fast and hard in the face. She gripped the grass, digging her nails deep into the soil, choking on the tears.

She killed Lightning's child. She may not have been the one who ripped her stomach and everything within her to shreds, but she might as well have. Fang just sat in a tree, laughing to herself as Lightning was being mauled by the Behemoth, waiting for the soldier to scream 'uncle' and admit she wasn't better than her.

Hunched over on the ground, Fang gave a soft chuckle as she stared at the blood on her hands. As the tears fell harder, her chuckling slowly escalated to hysterical laughter. She couldn't rationalize her behavior at all and the information sunk in a bit too fast for her to fully grasp, or question, what she had done.

The Behemoth, now rid of the offending weapon from its eyes, ran from the two, but stopped maybe a few yards away to unleash a howl into the night sky. It was calling whoever was nearby, so it may bring about its revenge on Fang. No sooner did it howl two Behemoth Kings came running from the distance towards them, however the injured beast was not satisfied. It howled louder, roaring even, with rage and demand. It wanted to massacre the woman until there was nothing left; two became four, four became eight, eight became sixteen and so forth until a herd of Behemoths surrounded the hunter, who was completely oblivious, and the unconscious solider.

"I…I killed-" Fang managed in a broken voice.

The guilt was eating away at her insides and stabbing her heart with tiny arrows that were set ablaze. How could she have let this happen? She was once Lightning's partner, a friend, a lover, even though that lasted for a week. She sacrificed herself for Cocoon, to save the one she loved and a world she detested. She held Cocoon up for what felt like an eternity, not knowing if Lightning still loved her. That was merely a part of the reason Fang was acting like such a bitch towards her. She was jealous when she saw her paying so much attention to Hope. She was angry at the authority Lightning held around her. She was envious of the glow that surrounded the soldier as she carried herself into battle. None of those were valid reasons to leave Lightning at the mercy of the Behemoth.

The result of her petty jealousy: the death of a life that had yet to start living.

She was snapped back to reality when the horde of Behemoths gave a collective wail that pierced Fang's thoughts sharply. She slowly rose to her feet, her laughter never subsiding and the tears came down faster. Never in her life had Fang felt so disgusted with herself. She was the one who was lower than dirt. Lightning deserved to walk all over her.

She deserved to be ripped to pieces by these fiends, but then who would help Lightning? Who would carry her home to a hospital? Fang needed to protect Lightning from these monsters, but she had no idea. Her lance was Maker knows where and she had no magic.

She had nothing.

Fang needed to protect Lightning.

She had her bare hands.

A behemoth lunged forward and Fang raised her hands. A blast of magic sent the fiend sailing back.

"_Don't come any closer!" _Fang screamed at the beasts.

The pain in her right arm increased by tenfold and the dense glow of shimmering shades of orange, red, and gold embraced her like an old friend. The surge of power washed over her senses, taking over her mind and sending her conscious somewhere deep and far away, except that one part that repeated over and over again that she was to blame for this. Fang ruined Lightning's chances of ever being a mother and for _what_? Being able to have that one opportunity to say 'I told you so', but she couldn't let it end this way.

The behemoths, having enough of Fang, moved as a one unit, closing in on the hopelessly unaware women.

Fang flung herself over Lightning protectively, tail swaying violently behind her as hot tears fell from illuminate white eyes. She bared sharp canines at the approaching beasts, growling in earnest. Her mind was virtually blank, except for that tiny voice in the back of her head that mocked and tormented her.

_I wonder how you can ever live with yourself. _The voice laughed cruelly. _Knowing_ _that you killed Lightning's baby._


	3. Period

**Warning: Mild Gore & language not suitable for people who are really fucking sensitive about that shit**

* * *

><p>III.<p>

Oerba

_It was the first time since they had peace when they arrived on Gran Pulse. The group had found shelter in Fang and Vanille's old village and decided to wait for a few days to rest and just enjoy the change of scenery. They needed their energy if they were to encounter anymore fiends such as the ones in the Tower and no one wanted to be unprepared like that again. Whilst everyone took their time exploring Vanille's childhood memories of each and every home, Fang took Lightning away to the tallest point in the village. It looked out beyond the plains to the mountains where Titan lumbered around lazily. For once, __Lightning appreciated Fang's impeccable timing; the sun was setting just behind the mountains painting the sky with every shade of orange and red, like fire._

_ It only added to the magnificence that was Gran Pulse._

_Lightning held Fang's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers as she breathed in the sweet, fresh air of the wilderness, "You have a very beautiful home, Fang."_

_Fang beamed with pride at the compliment to her home, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "Can't say anything bad about it now, can you?"_

_Lightning laughed, a genuine, laugh, "You're right, I can't."_

_They stayed in a comfortable silence after the laughter subsided; Fang practically swelled with pride at her home. She thought long and hard for the next few minutes, trying to put those thoughts into words that wouldn't chase Lightning away. She had been contemplating the short time they had together, before they had to steel themselves once more for battle. Fang wanted to live a life with Lightning, one she didn't want to share with anyone else and experience things she could not with Vanille. If they had met on better terms, Fang would have all the time in the world to woe the stoic soldier and shower her with roses and trinkets made from the hide of her conquered foes but with the fast approach of completing their Focus, Fang knew t__ime was not on her side._

_Fang brought Lightning's hand to her lips and gently kissed the soldier's gloved covered knuckles, surprising her, "Someday, when this mess is over, we can come back here and adopt a few kids, raise 'em as our own and be one big happy family. How does that sound?"_

_Lightning frowned slightly at this. They had not been together for more than a few days and she was already talking about kids, but nevertheless the thought had crossed Lightning's mind, more than once. You would either just be madly in love, or fucking psychotic, when you agree to the idea of having, or in this case adopting and raising, children with someone you've only had relationships with for only five days._

"_That sounds…" Lightning paused. She looked out to the vast lands of Gran Pulse, a warm smile gracing her lips and she turned her gaze back to an awaiting Fang, "Wonderful, absolutely wonderful."_

_Fang practically fell off the room as she jumped for joy, dancing in delight, "Ya mean it Light? Oh Maker I can't wait! We'll raise them to be the best fighters and they'll be smart as hell- OH! We'll make sure they'll be able to wrangle Behemoths-"_

_Fang paused when she heard Lightning's laughter echo across the sky. The Oerban glanced over her shoulder, eyes narrowing at the soldier, who was literally on her knees holding the sides of her stomach as she laughed until tears came from her eyes. Fang wasn't the least bit mad Lightning found her rant amusing; she was glad that Lightning was more open than ever before. Fang loved Lightning's laughter, her smile, her cheerful disposition when she wasn't grinding Snow's head into the dirt (even then she loved Lightning). This woman was Maker sent and everything she did was beautiful in Fang's eyes, even when she back handed her Fang wanted nothing more than to push Light against the wall and fuck her senseless._

_But that was then and even though Fang didn't screw Lightning into the wall she was glad their friendship went deep._

_The hunter propped down besides Lightning and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, "You done yet Light?"_

_Lightning couldn't stop giggling._

This is ridiculous. _Fang thought with a roll of her eyes._

_She smacked the side of Lightning's head._

_Lightning's kicked Fang hard in her stomach._

_The Oerban felt the wind being knocked out of her as she fell off the edge of the roof and did not meet a soft landing. She barely had time to register the pain when Lightning _landed_ on top of her. Fang growled between her teeth as Lightning spread out over her body and kissed her cheek. The soldier then leaned up to Fang's ear, nipping the hunter's lobe._

"_Better luck next time, Fang,__" Lightning mocked lowly, before pulling back._

_The mood was gone now. Fang's eyes narrowed as she looked up to Lightning. That apathetic solider had once again returned within Lightning, as did the overwhelming need to wipe that smug look on her face._

_Once all was said and done there would always be that one thing that Fang did not like like about Lightning._

* * *

><p>"I saw them running this way!" Snow exclaimed, sprinting across the plains.<p>

He was following the deep tracks of the Behemoth Kings; everyone was running at his heel.

They had been laughing just minutes ago when they felt the earth quake beneath their feet. Unsure of what was happening the small band abandoned their gear and decided to take a look around; imagine their surprise when they saw a herd of Behemoth Kings forming into one giant sea and flowing in one direction. The timing scared them; Lightning and Fang had been gone for only twenty minutes and they feared they might find the two at the end of the stampede.

Snow came a sudden halt and backpedaled just in time when the mangled body of a Behemoth crashed in front of him.

"What the fuck?" He shouted as the body hit the ground causing a small quake.

Vanille pointed to where the herd had formed a ring, "Over there Snow!"

The Behemoths had formed a circle around something; it appeared only six of the twenty-something Behemoths were already dead. Their bodies were torn in several places, the hide ripped from back to reveal bone and organs, and their limbs discarded around the plains like litter. Their carcasses were torn into by claw; their entrails scattered around a sea of crimson.

Hope covered his mouth to keep in his sickness when a head landed right at their feet. The rotten stench of Behemoth blood turned their stomachs.

"I…think I'm gonna hurl…" Hope whined and fell to his knees, then proceeded to empty his dinner on the ground.

A monstrous roar nearly shattered their ear drums.

"That wasn't a Behemoth," Sazh said, fear stricken.

An illuminate figure jumped high into the sky before it came crashing down on top of a Behemoth's skull, crushing it within impact. The figure then lifted the corpse and threw it into another Behemoth clearing a small passage for the band to see what exactly was obliterating the monsters. They couldn't hold back their collective gasp as their eyes fell upon the incomplete form of one blood covered Ragnarok. Fang jumped onto the back of one of the Behemoth and snarled. Her hand rose and she brought it down, stabbing her claws into her victim; she didn't seem to have any intention of letting it go even if it was shaking its body furiously to get her loose. Fang tore the flesh off the Behemoth, ripping off a large chunk of its hide. Before it could even scream, Fang's tail impaled through its head, splitting it open and allowing a shower of blood to wash over her.

The small group stared in horror and in awe at the brutality they were witnessing before someone finally spoke out.

"What the bloody hell is she doing here?" Vanille shrieked.

For a moment, Snow and Sazh were surprised at the foul language Vanille spoke, but that was short lived when Fang appeared in front of them. Snow gave a short cry and fell back on his ass, looking up in terror at the beast that _wasn't _supposed to be in this world. Her hollowed eyes burned holes into them. She leaned forward just a bit to examine the new comers. They smelled friendly, so she did not attack. Having investigated enough, Fang returned to the Behemoth pile just as they were tightening the circle. She tore the head off the beasts one by one; her tail hacking away at flesh and limb of another Behemoth whilst her attention was on another. The Behemoth numbers were slowly dwindling as Fang continued her onslaught upon them.

"If there's Fang," Hope managed out, still coughing up bile, "Where's Lightning?"

Sazh shook his head as he tried to look past the rain off blood and mayhem, "I don't know. I can't tell if she's there-."

One of the beasts slashed at Fang. The enraged woman dodged around its massive paw and gripped it with both hands before ripping it off, rending the bones and tissues from the rest of its body. It bled to death. During this event, Hope's question was answered. One of the Behemoths was running from the rest of the pack with Lightning in its maw. Fang was too preoccupied to notice.

"There she is!" Sazh exclaimed and drew his guns.

He tossed one to Snow as he jumped to his feet and both followed after the Behemoth. As they pursued the rouge Behemoth King the two males shot at it, missing and when the bullets did hit the target it just kept running. The hide was too strong and without their L'Cie powers it was like shooting at a brick wall, useless and a waste of bullets. Snow cursed as he tripped over his feet and stumbled. The Behemoth was fast and they weren't going to catch up with it. Snow shut his eyes as the Behemoth King tightened its mouth around Lightning's body, and above the thundering stomps, he heard a crack.

Vanille, also hearing it, screamed her loudest of the drying wails of the beasts Fang was demolishing, "FANG!"

Vanille let out a small squeak when Fang crouched before her holding her side to prevent a rather large wound from bleeding out. Her dull purple skin and bright colored mane was soaked in vibrant crimson and the _only _way Vanille even noticed Fang's injury was the different color of blood.

"Fang, please listen to me." Vanille said kneeling to the transformed woman, "You have to get Lightning before-"

That was all Vanille managed before Fang jerked her head up, looking around frantically. Her face flashed with panic for a brief moment when she spotted the runaway Behemoth, and she dashed off as well, running much faster than Snow or Sazh, blazing past the two in a matter of seconds. When she reached the tail of the Behemoth she gripped it with both her hands, stopping in her tracks while the Behemoth kept running (and stopping it from making any attempts to escape). Fang then anchored herself to the ground and even though the Behemoth was struggling to run away it would do nothing put a strain on its own body. It started to pull harder, trying to run faster in place, but Fang was not letting go.

The incomplete form of Ragnarok pulled the Behemoth closer to her until she was gripping the base of the tail and, with what seemed like little effort, tore it off. The monster howled in agony dropping Lightning. The soldier fell to Earth hitting the ground with a sound _thud_; if anyone tried to identify Lightning at this point it would only be by her pink hair, the only thing not covered in blood. Fang jumped high over its body and came down hard on its head, smashing its skull to bits. She grabbed Lightning from the ground, cradling her in her arms protectively as the other Behemoths came her way. Snow and Sazh were well out the way, unprepared to be trampled on. They could only watch in horror and amazement as a frightened Fang unleashed a surge of magic that smashed into the Behemoth's charge. The Behemoths smacked into the barrier like magic, unable to push through. The magic washed over the Behemoths, the entire hoard, like a giant electrical bowl, and slowly compressed them together. The smaller the barrier got the more the Behemoths panicked and tried to escape.

There was none.

Smaller and smaller it the barrier got and the beasts were being squeezed to their death. Bodies shattered, like glass for they could not withstand the force. Large organs were forced out through cracking ribs; eyes were popped out of sockets as their heads were crushed inwards. Every bone that was crushed was heard, reminding Snow of twigs snapping. Sixteen Behemoth Kings: dead less than a minute. The barrier was let down, allowing waves of blood and pulpy flesh, broken bones and shredded hides to wash across the plains in a sea of crimson red.

No Behemoth was left whole.

Hope and Vanille managed to make their way to Snow and Sazh, who were flabbergasted at the scene before them. They never knew Ragnarok-Fang-could do such a thing. Even Vanille was sure this was new, having never seen it before. They could only assume it was angry driven, a skill only acquired through the rage of being ambushed by Behemoths. Now that the chaos was at an end they can get to the bottom of why Fang transformed, why the Behemoths were after them…and what happened to Lightning.

"I think...I think I need a change of pants," Hope grumbled

Sazh just pointed back to camp, his eyes were still locked on the scene before him.

Hope couldn't manage another word before he passed out on the grass, unable to stand the sight any longer.

Snow swallowed a large lump in his throat as he began to approach Fang. He could hear her breathing harsh and shallow, out of breath and was probably in a state of panic. The former L'Cie needed to check on Lightning; he needed to know how much damage the Behemoth did to Lightning.

"Fang-" Snow began, taking one too many steps towards the beast.

Fang snapped her head up to the man, tears falling from her eyes as she snarled in defiance and cradled Lightning closer to her chest; she was acting as if Lightning was going to fall apart if she let her go. She was going ran away, Snow could see her muscles coiled and ready to spring at any moment. The blonde stopped when the beast unleashed her growl, raising his hands in the air to show he meant no harm.

"Listen to me Fang," Snow said in calm, shaky voice, "We need to take her to a doctor, please. She's losing a lot of blood."

Fang bared her large canines, hissing.

"Please Fang put her down." He continued.

"Fang." Vanille pleaded from behind Snow, tears spilling down her face, "Please we have to make sure Lightning is okay, for her and the baby's sake."

Snow threw Vanille a glare over his shoulder, one that was wrongfully thrown but he didn't want her to ruin the surprise. A small whimpering turned his attention back to Fang. The woman's beastly features were already receding. Soon enough Fang was human once again, but she did not let Lightning go. She was weeping into the unconscious soldier's blooded shoulder, choking out apology after apology. Fang gripped Lightning closer to her, is that was even physically possible and, to everyone's surprise, began sobbing out what happened even though she wasn't asked.

She told of the fight they had as they ran around Gran Pulse, and how she was feeling when Lightning proclaimed she was better than her. Fang's words were broken and cracked but she managed to tell them how she kicked Lightning out the tree they managed to land themselves in and then leaving her to the Behemoth's mercy. She told them how she let Lightning be used as its chew toy before she came to her rescue, and shortly after discovering Lightning was pregnant.

Sazh managed to call the nearest Guardian Corps Headquarters', demanding immediate air support, but that should have been done hours ago.

Snow was busy plotting Fang's death to care if GC was coming or not; the picture, however, was much bigger than what Snow saw, but there was no reason to put any blame on himself (so he argued).

Vanille had sunk to her knees and was crying her eyes out at the horror she just heard. She asked Fang 'why', even though the answer was quite obvious. Poor Vanille could imagine what Serah would say, what she would do, when news would reach her.

Fang was too disoriented to realize, now that she was a L'cie again, she could heal Lightning's wounds with Cure and if she did realize it she doubted there was much she could do. The embryo was aleady mutilated so there was no chance in saving it. She contiuned to hold Lightning, in hopes what had occured would not change the future too much; wishful thinking.

And Hope...he was still unconscious but someone was sure to fill him in.


	4. Our Final Flight

**FINALLY SOMEONE GETS IT! THANK YOU WILDWOLF7; **you my friend have just won a freaking Oscar ^_^

**To everyone else (who put the blame on Lighting and/or Fang): **Thank you to all who reviewed, put on alert, and faved. You guys are fucking awesome, if I could give you all sugar cookies I would…expect I don't know how send cookies over the internet…

This last chapter took me 6 hours since the 20th each day so that's a total of... 24 hours of typing. My fingers hurt, my butt hurts from sitting so long, you got this chapter express delivered! Without further inturruptions I present the final installment of **Our Final Flight**.

* * *

><p>IV<p>

"You bitch!" Serah screamed hysterically, beating her fist against Fang's chest hard, "How could you?"

She hoped she could cause Fang even the slightest amount of pain, any, to satisfy the thirst for blood that she craved; more specifically: Fang's blood. The little Farron, at first, was in disbelief as Snow told her what had happened, everything. She didn't imagine Fang was capable of doing something so cruel and when she went directly to Fang for confirmation all it took was Fang's silence to tell Serah what Snow said was the truth.

Now the only thing she could do, with no magical abilities or inhumane strength, was beat her tiny fists against Fang's chest, crying uncontrollably in front of the ER. Sazh was allowing Hope to cry on his shoulder; the boy wanted nothing more than Lightning's happiness and after hearing the news himself, broke down. He couldn't direct his anger towards Fang, like Serah. He couldn't bring himself to hit her or yell at her; Hope merely prayed Lightning was going to be alright and merely wished everyone would shut up and do the same.

"You ruin everything." Serah managed between her broken sobs, "Even back then…when Vanille made me a Pulse L'Cie…back when the war s-started- You ruin everything!"

"That's enough bab-" Snow grasped Serah's shoulders and pulled her away, but she was kicking and screaming at this.

"If Claire dies, I'll kill you do you hear me?" Serah hollered.

Fang stood tall, unmoved by Serah's threat.

"She was going to have this baby for you!" Serah continued with a snarl, "Three days after you came back Fang she made the decision to go to a clinic and-"

She paused and started laughing cruelly as she made weak attempts to rub the tears from her eyes, "Why the fuck am I even telling you this? I doubt you even know what in vitro fertilization."

Fang's eyebrow twitched just a bit. She knew what an in vitro was; she wasn't stupid. So Lightning didn't care who the father was as long as she didn't have to fuck a dick to get pregnant. The corner of her lips tugged upwards as Fang thought about it.

Serah's eyes narrowed as she saw it through her teary eyes, "You're smiling?"

With all the strength she could muster, Serah wrenched free of Snow's grip and stomped over to the smirked Oerban, "THIS ISN'T A FUCKING JOKE FANG!"

Fang didn't want to debate about the smile, but she did have to make a point across, one Serah and Snow failed to see, seeing as the man was trying to kill her with his eyes.

"Look at it this way, Serah." Fang said, shrugging her shoulders casually. Her voice was of void of all emotions, "At least now you don't have to deal with getting dumped with the kid."

Jaws dropped. Vanille's eyes widened at Fang, unable to comprehend what came out of Fang's mouth. Was Fang assuming Lightning was going to abandon the baby when it was born, dump it on Serah because she was always at work?

What the hell was Fang thinking?

The sharp sound of flesh smacking flesh echoed in the quiet room, breaking the silence.

Fang raised her hand to her cheek, which was now burning red from the blow that was dealt. Serah was breathing shallow and uneven; she lowered her arm as the tears came down harder. She then pointed to the exit, bright blue eyes staring into Fang's hardened green.

"Leave." She growled between her teeth, "And don't _ever_ come back."

"Do as she says Fang." Snow hissed behind Serah, glaring at the older woman.

The dark haired woman frowned deeply, eyes narrowing at them both, "Wanna know somethin' real funny-"

"Shut up Fang!" Serah demanded, but Fang continued.

"I may have been the gun in this god damn murder scene, but I sure as hell wasn't the one who pulled the fuckin' trigger." Fang sneered, "Ya think I would have ever let this happen if I _knew _Lightnin' was pregnant? I just can't believe any of you would think for a second I would allow any harm to come to her if I knew she was carrying a baby."

Fang suddenly spread her arms and her face hardened with anger, "You want someone to blame? Open your fuckin' eyes and take a good look around you!"

"Every single one of you knew she wasn't fit to go anywhere, save for Vanille. You all just let her go off and do whatever she pleased because you were too afraid to stop her! You didn't care about that baby; you just didn't want to feel her wrath when she was denied anything-"

Hope sprang to his feet in an instant, "It wasn't like that-"

"Shut the fuck up and sit the fuck back down before I punch holes into that underdeveloped brain of yours!" Fang shot at him.

Hope's eyes widened and he planted himself back down on the chair, shivering at the demon he just faced.

"You all could have stopped her; Serah, you're her sister and you couldn't even convince her not to go. Fuck you, fuck every last one of you god damn selfish vipers. If you want someone to blame, if you truly want to put the blame on someone, look in a fuckin' mirror."

She didn't stay long enough for them to give a reply. Fang turned to the exit, brushing past nurses who probably came to tell her to be quiet. As she was leaving the doctor who was in charge of Lightning's surgery came out, blood stained and sweating. They momentarily forgot Fang and crowded the doctor to hear the news; they didn't care if it was bad or good.

The doctor let out a heavy sigh and removed his mask, bowing his head, "I'm sorry."

That was the last thing Fang heard as she let the doors shut heavily behind her.

* * *

><p>3 Months Later<p>

Snow took a long swing of his draft before slamming the mug back onto the bar with a deep scowl, "And she just stood there, crying her fucking eyes out like she was trying to get pity out of us, Lebreau! It was fucking disgusting."

The bartender shook her head as she cleaned the glass, "I bet Snow."

She was rather annoyed that Snow could come in here day after day drinking, drowning himself in the most expensive drink then complain over and over about Fang being the worst human in the world and retelling the story. He was also having problems at home, with Serah. Ever since Fang ripped everyone a new one at the hospital when Lightning was in the ER, she had been arguing with him a lot more, fighting more. The last time they fought Serah ran out the door in tears and spent the next week at Vanille's. Buying the drink was good for her business, but not for him and Lebreau wasn't going to sacrifice a friend for her business. She reached over the counter and snatched his mug.

"HEY!" Snow protested.

Lebreau frowned, "No more Snow..."

Snow scowled, "Lebreau, I have a good reason to drink ya know!"

"Yeah, and so does she." The bartender huffed and pointed over Snow's shoulder, "But I doubt that you'll let her sit down and have a good one."

He narrowed his eyes and followed her finger.

Fang was standing in the door way with Serah, who seemed to be searching for someone by her side. When Serah's eyes rest on Snow, she gives him a small wave and walks over to him; Fang stays near the door, away from leering eyes and scowls. She looked rather nervous, standing there shifting on her feet, but she didn't try to look at anyone. The last fight Serah and Snow had been about Fang and Snow wasn't pleased at all that Serah was with her.

"Hey Snow." Serah smiles as she approaches her husband and kisses Snow of the cheek, "We're going to see sis in a little while, want to come wi-"

"I'm not going anywhere with that bitch." Snow snorted and looked back to the bar counter.

Serah nearly growled under her breathe, "Yeah, real mature Snow because Fang is the _only _one to blame for this mess."

"Not now Serah." Snow hissed.

"Fang was right you know." Serah muttered, "She wasn't to blame-"

Snow cut her off sharply, "It is…Serah don't you see that Fang was the one who-"

"I'm not going to argue about this with you here." Serah snapped. She looked to Lebreau, "Please make sure he doesn't drink himself into a coma."

"Will do." Lebreau saluted.

Serah gave Snow one last look before returning to Fang, gently shoving her out the bar before someone decided to throw a bottle at her. Snow growled under his breath and ordered something stronger, something that he could drown himself in. Lebreau gave it to him, but, to keep her promise to Serah, watered it down as much as she could. She then continued to spend her free time listening to Snow rage about Fang and how she killed Lightning's child.

X-X-X

"How's Vanille?" Fang asked as the two made their way to the hospital; it was but a few miles away from the bar, which Serah argued was a society hazard.

Serah looked up to Fang and smiled, even though her true emotions were different, "Holding up. She'd wish you come back home."

Fang scoffed and kicked the ground as they walked, "Sure, and I bet that damn news reporter is still at the house, begging for Vanille to tell her where I am, waiting for me to go back."

Serah nodded and, for now, walked in silence besides the older woman. It was better that way so neither woman could say anything that would set Fang off. There was a lot of talk around town, ever since the news got a hold of some special footage of the carnage that was Captain Lightning Farron and _all_ fingers were pointed at Fang. It didn't help that the Guardian Corps honorably discharged Lightning and managed to turn the entire population against Fang.

It was to be expected. The unimaginable hate from everyone was just another reminder of what she had done, even Vanille did all she could to avoid Fang. The Oerbans spent less and less time together and whenever Fang tried to call, or talk to her, the brunette would either make some god awful excuse as to why she couldn't talk. Fang couldn't object to the harsh treatment because Maker knew how much she deserved this. This conduct, was not just a reminder, but it pushed Fang further into self-hatred and soon enough she was back to loathing herself, forgetting that all the blame wasn't hers alone.

Surprisingly, the only who managed not to treat her like the most wanted criminal was Serah, but for the longest time it seemed Serah was the one who despised Fang the most. She once riled NORA to corner Fang in an alley and gang up on her; Fang could have easily defended herself but in her depressed state she allowed them to. After the attack the younger Farron rationalized that her deep hatred for Fang would be _nothing_ compared to Lightning's whenever she awoke from her coma. With that in mind, coupled with _thinking_ about what Fang said in the hospital, Serah slowly began to realize the one suffering as much as Lightning was Fang. Serah even told Fang that she would have probably killed herself knowing she killed her future daughter, but that didn't make matters any better. Serah also came to Fang's defense when Snow threatened to have her _arrested _and _trialed _(the justice system at its finest*). She also reminded herself, and tried to remind Fang every day, that if Fang did know about the baby she wouldn't have allowed it to happen.

She kept reminding Fang that she was the only person who shouldn't be blamed. Serah was able to cope with the fact she was the one fault, not Fang.

"How's Hope?" Fang asked, breaking the silence.

"Okay I guess." She replied, "Decided to take a break from life and travel a bit with Sazh; they've been gone for about a month now."

"Did they see Lightning before they left?"

"I guess." Serah shrugged, "Hope gave Lightning back her knife. He figures she might need it when she wakes up."

Fang raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"Slitting your throat if and when she sees you."

"Ah." Fang murmured.

So Hope wasn't the forgiving type, and apparently he wasn't the one to take blame either and neither was Sazh. They took off without even confronting Fang, without at least accepting the fact they had some part in this. If Fang wasn't depressed she would have gone after them and beat them to death.

"So…" Fang sighed, rubbing the back of her head, "Ya think Sunshine will wake up today?"

Serah said, patting Fang on the back, "The Maker has yet to answer that prayer."

* * *

><p>General Hospital<p>

Fang stood at Lightning's bedside, gripping the metal barriers that prevented the unconscious soldier from rolling of the bed. Lightning was looking better than she had since her arrival at the hospital, and if Fang could correctly recall the Cocoon days, almost three months had passed. The doctors informed everyone Lightning would never be able to have children due to the immense internal damage caused by the Behemoth. He also didn't hold back as to what would come of the injuries she would sustain even after they healed an what would occur if she was to ever wake up: lack of movement for long periods of time, tremors, incapable of doing even the smallest task such as getting out of bed or opening a jar, trouble breathing, frequent and powerful migraines, and the chances of panic attacks were high. She was to be kept away from stressful situations as much as possible.

Fang swallowed hard as much as she wanted to cry she couldn't, all her tears seemed to be dry at that point; she had done enough crying when she prayed to Maker to at least allow Lightning to live. In retrospect she probably should have prayed for Lightning's death if she knew the misery that would ensue of the instance.

"Is she responsive?" Serah asked, moving alongside Fang.

Fang shook her head, "No. She twitched about an hour ago, but nothing since."

"Snow thinks a restraining order would be for the best, when she wakes up." Serah sighed and played with the ends of her hair, "I can't believe they're still giving you all this trouble for something that wasn't entirely-"

"No." Fang interrupted. Her grip on the rail tightened considerably; her knuckled turning pale from lack of blood flow, "It was my fault, all of it. If I had controlled myself, not let my selfish need to put Lightning down, this wouldn't have happened."

Serah tilted her head slightly to the side, a common thing among the Farrons apparently, but listened rather then giving her opinion. She had been through this before, about a week ago when Fang was pouring her heart out like this, going down guilt trip lane.

"I was capable of helping her Serah," Fang continued, her words slightly broken from a choked sob she was suppressing, "All I could do was think about making Lightning give up thinking she was better than me. I wanted her to suffer a little bit, letting her know she was incapable of fighting without me."

"But in the end you couldn't stop yourself from wanting her to beg huh?" Serah asked.

She clenched her teeth when she felt small pulsations from the brand on her arm. The brand was already in its eighth stage, the emotional distress was only quickening the process and there was nothing she could rationally think of to prevent it. It was already opened anyways, after she reverted back to herself when she was Ragnarok.

"And the result was bad, bad enough to cause so much damage-"

Serah put her hand on Fang's arm, "Calm down Fang-"

"You want me to calm down?" Fang yelled, snatching her arm away from the younger girl.

Serah took a few steps back from Fang, taken back by Fang's sudden rise in tone. She didn't mean to raise her voice, but, for some reason, being told to calm down upset Fang. It was one thing to tell her she wasn't the only one to blame, but entirely different telling her to calm down.

"How can I fucking calm down? I put Lightning in a fucking coma. I'm ruining your marriage with Snow! I'm a L'Cie without a bloody Focus to speak of. To put the fucking cherry on this wonderful serving of fuck up sundae: I _killed _Lightning's baby-"

"Actually it was the Behemoth that-"

"Thank you so fucking much!" Fang exclaimed, throwing her arms wildly into the air and then proclaimed with much sarcasm, "The _Behemoth_ killed Lightning's ba-"

"Our."

Fang and Serah blinked when the correcting interrupted Fang's ranting. At first Fang thought it was Serah who said 'our', but she knew better and was staring at Serah the entire time. Her mouth never moved. Both looked the bed and grew wide eyed when they found Lightning staring back at them, her once bright cobalt eyes dull and dim.

"Claire?" Serah choked out, but Lightning's eyes narrowed and she shrunk back.

"Get out." Lightning said; her voice was dry and raspy from not speaking for so long.

Fang lowered her head and was turned to the door, but Lightning stopped her.

"Not you." Lightning coughed out, "Serah."

Serah was in tears, but nodded, leaving the room in haste so she could be in private with Fang.

When the door shut soundlessly, Fang closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe, turning back to face Lightning. She was waiting for the day that Lightning would wake up and, even though she expected it to happen a little later, she was ready for her punishment. She stood there waiting…and waiting but nothing was said or done. Lightning didn't even bother to acknowledge Fang was even in the room quite yet. She also seemed to be waiting for something to happen, waiting for Fang to say something. Even if the silence was heavy and the tension was high, neither of them spoke. They stayed quiet for, as Fang counted, five minutes before she raised her head to Lightning and was the first to break the silence with an awkward, and quite possibly the stupidest, question she could ever ask.

"Um…_our_ child?" Fang managed out.

"You heard me." Lightning said, looking up to Fang, "She was going to be ours, to raise together…like a family."

Her tone was neither cold or spiteful; Fang couldn't even hear the slightest bit of anger even though there should have been.

"I bet you want me to hate you…"

Fang looked to her feet, ""You should-"

"Serah talked to me a lot while I was asleep-"

If that was what she called it Fang wasn't going to comment.

"-and I know what's been happening. I know how everyone has been treating you." Lightning said; she sat up using her arms for support, though struggling. Fang didn't move to help her, her feet frozen to the ground, "And the only way this is going to stop Fang, and the only way I could ever possibly forgive you, is if you take your life right here, right now."

Fang snapped her head up to Lightning, eyes wide as she allowed Lightning's words to sink in. If Fang was stupid, which she wasn't, she would have brushed Lightning's request off her shoulder and would write it off as a joke, but it was evident in the ex-soldier's voice that she was far from joking.

"T-take my life?" Fang repeated.

Lightning gave a small smile, it meant nothing, "You're starting to sound like a parrot Fang. Yes, I said take your life. An eye for an eye you know."

Fang had no _right _to argue against Lightning at this point. Even without saying it Lightning had a point. She deserved to die anyways and Fang was contemplating suicide months ago, but she was never brave enough to do it. Well that was a lie. She did almost succeed and, if it wasn't for Serah, she would have been stone cold dead. Now, with what seemed like Lightning's approval, Fang seemed obligated to fulfill that task with a clearer conscious. So she would spend an eternity in hell, no big deal compared to the pain she put Lightning in.

"I really don't have anything to do that with." Fang murmured.

Damn hospitals and their no weapons in the facility policies.

Lightning looked around for a moment, as best she could with her tight muscles, and spotted her jacket and with it her holster and gunblade, "I'm sure you know how to use that."

Fang followed Lightning's gaze and spotted the weapon as well. She couldn't believe anyone confiscated that, and, come to think of it, Fang never recalled seeing it the last eighty six times she came to visit her. Without a word Fang went to retrieve the desired object, Lightning was watching her every movement. The Oerban plucked the weapon from the holster and, on upon being withdrawn, opened itself to the gun counterpart of the two styled weapon. She stared at the weapon for a moment, thinking of how it would be to just end it all. Fang was no stranger to pain but she couldn't imagine what a bullet to the head felt like.

She would be pardoned of all crimes to both Lightning and the daughter that never was.

"I did enjoy that time we had as a couple." Fang said, turning to Lightning with a smile. She didn't even notice the stray tears that fell from her eyes, "Even if we never say eye to eye."

Lightning didn't reply.

"And I, even if this is hard to believe, Claire," This was the first time Fang ever spoke Lightning's real name, even after Lightning had told her she was free to, "I do love you."

"I know." Lightning said, closing her eyes and took in a deep breath.

Fang brought the gun to her head and also shut her eyes, though shaking with fear and anticipation, "And I'm sorry…for everything."

She pulled the trigger.

And after a moment of silence, Lightning allowed her chapped lips to turn upwards into a smile, "You tensed."

Fang slowly opened her eyes, confusion written all over her face, "The hell-"

"I asked Serah to remove the bullets a few days ago." Lightning explained, sitting up just a bit more, her head tilting to the side.

Fang once again pulled the trigger and nothing but a small 'click' was heard. She frowned and opened the chamber and found that, indeed, there were no bullets. It was a test…or some really cruel joke-

Wait did she say she asked Serah to remove the bullets…Lightning was awake this whole time?

"WHAT THE FUCK LIGHTNING?" Fang exclaimed, her face reddening in anger and she threw the gunblade against the wall…hard.

Lightning did not flinch, "You want to so badly kill yourself do it on your own time." Her face turned cold and hard as she continued, "I don't blame you Fang, but you seemed so willing to take my punishment. No one in their right fucking mind would willingly put a gun to their head and pull the trigger just because someone said to."

"How can you not blame me!" Fang shouted, "I was there, I-"

Lightning cut her off sharply, "Didn't know I was pregnant and was acting out of selfishness and pride, like me. Only difference was I knew."

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Lightning used the back of her hand to try and wipe the sleep from her eyes. She needed to be fully awake to talk to Fang, seeing as how the Oerban appeared to be unable to grasp the situation. It could be Fang blamed herself for a little too long and needed convincing otherwise.

"You and I…have some issues to work out...if we're going to make this ever better between us." Lightning motioned for Fang to come closer and, when the awe-stricken Oerban obeyed, Lightning's features softened and she grasped Fang's hand, "I am as much to blame for this as you. I should have told you…I shouldn't have been quick to anger. Fang, even though forgiveness will not change the events, it will help guide us for the better."

Somewhere during Lightning's speech, Fang had broken down to sobs and clenched Lightning's hand as tightly as she could. To her, Lightning sounded as though she was not entirely forgiven, but Lightning was willing to help make things right. She was going to be given a second chance. Lightning reached over and wrapped her arms around Fang's neck and pulled her into a warm, tight embrace as the older woman cried into her shoulder, sobbing 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

"You're getting my shirt wet." Lightning pointed out, running her fingers Fang's hair.

She missed how soft it felt.

Fang pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against Lightning's, "Can we really fix this Light?"

"If it's broken, Fang, it can be fixed one way or another." Lightning replied with a smile.

"And everyone else?"

Lightning kissed Fang's cheek, "Not even the almighty Ragnarok can cause the damage I'm going to do to them."

Fang's eyebrows creased at this, "So you know."

"I have since Serah replayed what happened from Snow to me." Lightning explained, "And I am working on a theory for that."

"And that theory is…?" Fang left a slight pause for Lightning to finish that sentence, but her only reply was a soft chuckle.

"I said I'm working on it."

The two sat in silence, an awkward yet comforting silence. So they managed to talk it out without killing each other, they agreed to fix things, somehow Fang didn't feel right. She hadn't lost a chance with Lightning even after all this, yet why did she feel her heart tighten every time she looked at Lightning's face? Fang reached up with her hands and cupped Lightning's cheeks, slightly startling the medicated ex-soldier. Looking into those soft blue eyes, Fang realized what has been troubling her, no matter how clique it sounded.

"What was her name going to be?" Fang asked.

She might as well have known. If things turned out better, in the future, maybe Fang could be the one to have their child and if it was a girl she would want her to have the name Lightning picked out. Lightning, on the other hand, was shocked by the question and bit her lower lip. She let out a small sigh and placed her hands over pulling them from her face, but never letting them go.

"Lilith." The strawberry blonde gave the Oerban a quick peck on the lips, "Her name was going to be Lilith."

"Lilith…" Fang repeated.

What a beautiful name.

Lightning dragged Fang onto the tiny hospital bed and wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her as close as possible. Fang laid on her side, running her fingers through Lightning's tangled hair whilst she drifted off to sleep. The strawberry blonde was unable to stay up any longer, not with the amount of painkillers running in her body. In the quiet, Fang's thoughts began to wonder to her brand. The brand would cause problems if she didn't figure out her Focus soon; she looked at it just to see how far it had gotten and was shocked to find it was receding; no longer open but was still there. Maybe, no matter how fairytaled it sounded, her Focus was to make Lightning happy and if that was the case she would fulfill it and return to crystal stasis.

Fang twitched when she felt Lightning move against her, resting her head against the Oerban's shoulder and with that motion Fang forgot everything. What her Focus was, now that she thought about it, was not of importance.

The road to fixing this was going to be hard and long, and was going to require a lot of effort and attention. There was going to be no easy way to gain the trust from everyone, but Fang was content with knowing Lightning was going to give it a chance. Not everything was going to be alright, and Fang doubted things would never change. She would have to mend things between Snow and the rest of them, convince an entire city not to lynch her in the street.

If things couldn't be fixed, just as Lightning said, Fang was more than willing to put a gun to her head anytime Lightning ordered her to.

Except, next time, she was going to make sure it was loaded.

End

* * *

><p>*<strong>Cocoon law states(completely made up as far as I know) it is still considered a life even if it is still within the first trimester and if there was no obvious cause of death it is considered a miscarriage.<strong>

Chapter theme: **Our Final Flight** by Foxamoore (inspiration for this fiction), a must listen to.

**Final Notes: **Writing this for the most part was fun. I love doing things no one has ever done with a fandom, being out the box is what i do best. I'm sorry I made any of you cry or tear up. I am sorry for making you hate Fang, but cheer up. It was a happy ending XD. **-Announcement: **I am in the process of moving, SO updates won't be happening anytime soon because I have to establish internet connection where I am moving to. I will spend my time: looking for new school, getting reacquainted with old relatives (hell fucking no), and typing my fingers off, 3 chapters to **Fight or Flight** is my goal while I'm on my forced hiatus. If you need me, want to bug the hell out of me, check up on my online status send me a PM either here or at my DA account: **yokaimoon666**.

Ja Ne

_~Yokai Moon_


End file.
